


Hold You Tight

by vodka_and_some_sass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodka_and_some_sass/pseuds/vodka_and_some_sass
Summary: You are a restless sleeper and Loki needs to find a way to be able to sleep next to you without being woken every half an hour.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Hold You Tight

Living with you was by far the best decision that Loki had made since coming to this planet. Or second best, the best being allowing you past his walls to make a home in his heart. You had been sceptical about him moving in when your entire planet shut down after a pandemic. It was too early, you argued, but Loki was not willing to leave you locked up in your house alone for an indefinite period of time. He knew you well enough to know that it would not do you any good. If the disease did not claim you, your own mind would. 

But the reason Loki found that it had been the best decision was not that. It had to do with realising how much more you could get to know a person when you see them in their comfort zone, their natural habitat. When Loki first stepped out of the guest room early one morning, he discovered that you liked to curl up on the sofa with your coffee, sitting and dozing while it cooled to the right temperature. When you asked him if he wanted you to stock up on specific bath products and he told you he was fine using whatever you used, he learned why you smelled so edible all the time. Your products all contained elements of coconut, lime and mint and gave him the sense of tropical exoticism. But while you preferred to use tropical products, you disliked heat. You would rather have the temperature set extremely low and wrap yourself in a blanket than leave it at a higher setting and be without your hoodie or jumper. At first he thought you were doing it because he was sensitive to heat, but you simply waved the idea away, showing him that even in the midst of summer, your closet had a shelf for warmer clothes. He found out that you were particular about being neat. There were never clothes left around or dishes piling in the sink. But you also made an exception for him, and when he’d leave a book lying on the sofa, you’d simply move it to the coffee table for him to find later. You never stayed awake for the entire duration of a movie, you preferred to change into appropriate work clothes even if you were working from home and you could read a book while running on the treadmill. 

It was after you and Loki gave yourselves to each other completely for the first time that Loki learned something about you that he was not sure he found adorable. It was his first time sharing your bed and he watched as you fell asleep in his arms, spent with a look of absolute satisfaction on your face as your eyes fluttered shut and you turned towards him, your head under his chin as your breathing slowed. He watched you for a while, wondering how it was possible for anyone to feel such an immensely overwhelming sense of affection and love. He began to fall asleep while pondering the question when you turned, changing your side and knocking your head against his chin in the process. He grunted and was ready to lull you back to sleep, but you didn’t seem to realise what had happened or showed signs of your sleep being disturbed. Exhaling a relaxed sigh, he rolled closer to you and began drifting off again.

It happened again. Loki didn’t know after how long, but he was jerked awake when the back of your hand gently smacked his face. You had turned onto your back and were now almost diagonally stretched across the bed, one hand tucked under a pillow while the other lay on his face where you had unknowingly dropped it less than gently. He rolled on his side, allowing you to have the space you were occupying before closing his eyes again. When he was on the brink of unconsciousness for the second time that night, you rolled again, curling into a ball because you were far too tangled in the blankets for them to either cover you or keep you warm. In doing so, your knees bumped into Loki’s back, shoving him closer to the edge of the bed. Loki tried to make himself as small as he could, to fit in the little space you had left him. But a few minutes later, when your feet kicked against his thighs, he decided that he had had enough. He first slipped out of bed and walked over to the other side, empty since you had rolled into his space. He climbed in and slipped both his arms around you, trapping your own within the steel bands of his biceps and his broad chest. He tugged you closer to him, until your head was tucked under his chin and his legs were entwined with yours. He half expected you to wake, but you didn’t. Instead you snuggled into him and let out a soft huff before falling still. Loki waited for a few long moments, but you barely stirred. With an almost victorious smile on his face, he closed his eyes and rested his cheek on the top of your head, finally being able to rest.

The next night, you crawled into bed long after Loki had fallen asleep, having stayed awake to finish some work for a presentation due the next day. You tried to be quiet as you climbed into bed, but Loki blinked awake. 

“Go back to sleep, love.” You whispered. 

He hummed, but rolled towards you, trapping you against his body with his arms, your legs pinned to the bed by his. For a second, you were confused, but Loki was gracious enough to explain it to you.

“I sleep better when I’m holding you,” he said, his voice gruff with sleep. You chuckled quietly, curling towards him and letting the warmth of his body embrace you.

Even years later, you never found out the true reason behind him insisting on holding you in his arms when you slept.


End file.
